saintbeastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1: Saint Beast Descent
It started with a summary about how 2 fallen angels, Judas and Luca , after being sealed for thousands of years, were finally able to escape since the seal grew weaker as the years go by. Judas said how he waited for this very day and the first thing to do is make the other angels, the low ranking angels, remember them - again. They will make the low ranking angels - called Guardian Angels - their servant and were very much sure that Heaven, specifically God, will try to do something about it. The setting change to the Heaven. Gai , with his platoon of cats, plans another prank on Rey by having the cats attack the purple haired angel while his back is against them. But before he could even have his furry friends carry it out, he accidentally had his elbow pressed on one of the cats tail. They all looked at him and attacked him instead. Meanwhile, Rey was busy making a bird's nest on a basket filled with soft grass. He rescued the 3 baby birds and decided to take them in when he saw that their parents had died. He said to the baby birds that he will teach them how to fly. He then noticed a soft melody being played and noted that it was a beautiful melody. The scene switches to Shin playing his harp near a river, where small turtles surround him. One turtle climbed his leg and he gently held it. Shin was actually anxious as to when will this peace that they have now last. He also said he had a dream and wanders why he had such mysterious vision. Goh then was alone in Winter's Mountain and was thinking about his restless feeling. He was also thinking it might be an omen of some sort. Just then, Pinky came and informed him that the Goddess summons the 4 Saint Beast. In the Goddess Palace, Goh noticed that the Goddess Yuki's face is troubled about something. She then confirmed it to them. The Guardian Angels sent to Earth to protect humans were disappearing, one after the other. They cannot communicate with the missing Guardian Angels and thus, cannot established what exactly happened. Gai comments that that is not good and Rey noticed the scratch marks on the blondes face and deduced that he was - once again - attacked by his furry friends. Gai was indignant but Shin asked them to be quiet. The Goddess Yuki continued and added that it may be the work of the evil spirits of the animals. As the one who rules over the animals, she decided to send in the Saint Beast to investigate further about the matter. Goh accepted and the rest also agreed. The Goddess was about to send them down when Seija appeared. The 4 Saint Beast were shocked to know that he has awaken. Seija explained he was awakened was because of the ominous feeling that he has been having ever since the event has occured and it greatly disturbed him. So before they left, he gave them their corresponding weapons: Goh has the Seiryuu's Sword, Shin got the Genbu's Shield, Rey got the Suzaku's arrow and Gai got the Byakko's Armor. They were then sent to Earth. They arrived on a seashore area and Gai asked what to do next. Goh said that to find first the most suspicious place and investigate it. Shin added they only have little information to begin with so they do not have much choice. Suddenly, Goh felt another prescence and saw a lady watching them. When they noticed her, she suddenly ran away. They followed it but then Goh suddenly stopped. They were infront of a tunnel of some sort made of tress and he felt a very vile prescence beyond. They all felt it and Rey warned that they should proceed with outmost caution. They proceeded slowly and beyond the tunnel of trees was a graveyard with green - like spectres floating around. They are the vile spirits running amok and they decided to defeat it to proceed further. It was an easy battle but then they heard a woman's scream. They followed it and Goh saw a woman, Natsuki of Hakuja, and was being cornered by the same evil spirits they encountered awhile ago. They easily defeated again the evil spirits and Goh asked if Natsuki is okay. He also wondered why she, a high ranking angel, is in a graveyard. Goh was concerned and offered his help to her, if needed. A little farther are the other 3 Saint Beast, where Gai commented that he (Goh) and Natsuki were very comfortable with each other. Shin explained that Natsuki was such a high ranking angel that she was even considered to be the next Goddess, so her being in that kind of place really puts him off. Rey asked why is she here then and Shin said they will ask her before she leaves. Gai deduced that she must be the one who was watching them awhile ago, in the seashore. Back to Natsuki, she seems to be in pain and Goh is getting worried. She was mumbling about not having it with her and she must have it as soon as possible. Goh thinks she was trying to look something in the graveyard but then Natsuki's face changed. She finally revealed her real intent: she was to kill Goh. She summoned a 3 headed snake and ensnared Goh. Gai was about to help Goh but Rey and Shin stopped him, saying that they should just wait and see what will happen next. Goh was bewildered and asked Natsuki why she is doing this and all she answered was that servants change and God is now her enemy. If Goh joins her, she will make an exemption for him. Goh easily freed himself from the snakes. Gai is getting confused all the more and Shin was trying to think if she is doing this as a Guardian Angel or something else. He then arrived at the conclusion that it might be mind control. Gai wants to know what kind of enemy would do that; Shin didn't answered and the blonde angel demanded that if he knows something, he should share it with them. Natsuki continues to attack Goh and Rey commented that they should leave this matter to Goh. Shin added that Goh was not even using half of his power. Back to the fight, Goh asks Natsuki to stop and that there is no way she can kill him. Natsuki still continued to say she needs to kill the Seiryuu holder. Goh asked her if that is really what she wishes. She did not answered and instead said, she will give her life to her master. Then, 2 snakes entered her chest and she seem to be in pain after that. Gai asked what was happening now since Goh and Natsuki both have disturbed faces. Shin explained that Natsuki is performing a forbidden method where, in exchange for a brief moment in surge of power, the caster's life is taken. So, even if she DID win, she will still lose. Goh was at lost as to Natsuki's reason for doing even the forbidden method when the said woman attacked with ferocity. Natsuki said that someday, they, the 4 Saint Beast, will become aware of the deceiving world. Shin comments that Natsuki, as a high ranking angel, pure and deeply care for others becoming like this, is just unfathomable. She finally manage to wound Goh on his right cheek, a cut, and said that Goh still was not being serious. Goh said she is not their enemy, the real enemy is somewhere and that they deceived her. To help Natsuki, Goh made her remember why she was on Earth, for whom and whose voice does she listen to. Then an image of a smiling man appeared and she finally realized her mistake. But it was too late. The forbidden method took her life. Before she die, she thanked Goh for letting her remember her own self. Goh then confirms that she really was deceived, she said yes, but it was okay because she will be able to be with her master now and then disappeared in blue light. Goh was deeply saddened and called out her name one last time. Looking at the sunset, they have validated that the enemy is well aware that they are coming down to Earth and prepared very well. Gai was concerned that this encounter with the Guardian Angels may not be the last one. Rey answered that they will have to fight. Gai agreed and Shin concluded that they cannot do anything as of this time since they have little to go with. Goh ends it with a warning that the fight has just begun. Seiryuu.jpg|Seiryuu goh with seiryuu sword.jpg|Goh with the Seiryuu Sword genbu.jpg|Genbu shin with genbu shield.jpg|Shin holding the Genbu Shield suzaku.jpg|Suzaku rey with suzaku arrow.jpg|Rey holding the Suzaku Arrow byakko.jpg|Byakko gai with byakko armor.jpg|Gai wearing the Byakko Armor 4 saint beast attacks.jpg|4 Saint Beast defeating evil spirits 4 saint beast to be sent to earth.jpg|Going to Earth desperate natsuki attacks.jpg|Natsuki attacks Goh goh and natsuki talk.jpg|The calm before the storm... natsuki about to die.jpg|Natsuki's final moments seija bestows power.jpg|Seija giving the 4 Saint Beast their mythical weapons / armor nice mood as per gai.jpg|Oooohhh, cozy... natsuki unsure.jpg|A tragedy about to struck... natsuki resolves wavers.jpg|Natsuki's resolve wavers... natsuki realizes her mistake.jpg|Natsuki finally realizes her mistake natsuki memory.jpg|An image that appeared in Natsuki's mind when she remembered her master natsuki evil look.jpg|Natsuki turns evil natsuki being attacked.jpg|Natsuki about to be attacked by evil spirits natsuki being protected.jpg|the 4 Saint Beast protects Natsuki Category:Anime Episode Category:1st Anime Category:1st Anime Episode